List of Animal Downloads
All downloads are found in their respective forums unless stated: A section in brackets indicates a small or premium pack. A * at the end of the section in brackets indicates a Usermade Expansion. Living Animals *'Adjutant, Lesser' *'Agouti, Brazilian' South America * *'Albatross, Short-Tailed' Skies *'Angelfish, Blue-Girdled 'Reef Fish Pack pt.2 *[[French Angelfish|'Angelfish, French']] *'Angelfish, Freshwater' *'Angelfish, Yellowbar' Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Armadillo, Giant' South America * *'Arowana, Asian ' *'Ass, European' Equids *'Ass, Nubian Wild' Equids *'Aye-Aye' Head's Animal Pack *'Bass, Largemouth' *'Batfish, Orbicular 'Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Bear, American Black Kermode' Pack *'Bear, Black' *'Bear, Brown' Head's Animal Pack *'Bear, Cinnamon' Pack *'Bear, Malayan Sun' *'Bear, Silver' Marvels *'Bear, Syrian Brown' Head's Animal Pack *'Beaver, European' Head's Animal Pack *'Bobcat ' *'Bonobo' Head's Animal Pack *'Booby, Blue-Footed 'Skies *'Bustard, Great' *'Butterflyfish, Pyramid 'Reef Fish Pack pt.2 *'Caiman, Black' *'Camel, Bactrian 'Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Capuchin, Yellow-Breasted 'South America * *'Capybara ' *'Caracara, Crested' *'Cassowary' Head's Animal Pack *'Cassowary, Dwarf' *'Cat, Chinese Mountain' Asian Beauties * *'Cat, Pampas' *'Cat, Ring-Tailed' Marvels *'Chameleon, Panther' *'Cheetah, Asiatic' Animals & Mad Head's Animal Pack *'Cheetah, King' Head's Animal Pack *'Chromis, Green' Reef Fish Pack pt.2 *'Cormorant, Little Pied' Skies *'Cougar ' *'Cougar, North American' *'Culpeo' South America * *'Crane, Black-Necked' Asian Beauties * *'Crocodile, Cuban' *'Crocodile, Orinoco' South America * *'Crocodile, Saltwater 'Planet Pack 2 * *'Dalmation' *'Deer, Chinese Water 'Pack *'Deer, Fallow' Pack *'Deer, Red' Pack *'Deer, Red Brocket 'South America * *'Deer, Roe' Pack *'Dog, Bush' *'Dogfish, Cuban' Planet Pack 2 * *'Drill' *'Dolphin, Chinese White' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Ganges River' River Dolphin Pack *'Dolphin, Hourglass' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, La Plata' South America * *'Dolphin, Northern Rightwhale' Animals and Blue Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, Pantropical Spotted' *'Dolphin, Rissos 'Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Southern Rightwhale' Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, Spinner' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Striped' Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, White-beaked' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dorado, Golden' South America * *'Eagle, Bald' *'Eagle, Golden' Marvels *'Eagle, Harpy' *'Eel, Giant Moray' *'Elephant, African Forest' Elephants * *'Elephant,' Borneo Pygmy Elephants * *'Elephant,' Desert Elephants * *'Emu 'Head's Animal Pack *'Flamingo, American' *'Flamingo, Chilean 'Flamingos *'Flamingo, James's' Head's Animal Pack *'Flamingo, Lesser 'Flamingos *'Flamingo, Puna' Flamingos *'Fox, Arctic' *'Fox, Pampas' *'Fox, Red' *'Garfish' *'Gazelle, Cuvier's' *'Gazelle, Mongolian' Asian Beauties * *'Gharial, False' *'Giraffe, Rothschild' *'Goat, Pygmy 'Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Goose, Bar-Headed' Asian Beauties * *'Goose, Canada' *'Goose, Kelp' South America * *'Gorilla, Western Lowland' *'Guinea Pig' *'Gull, Lava 'Skies *'Hog, Red River 'River Hog Pack *'Hornbill, Southern Ground' *'Hyena, Brown 'pt.1 *'Ibis, Crested 'Asian Beauties * *'Ibis, Hadada' *'Ibis, Sacred' *'Jabiru' *'Jackal, Side-Striped 'pt.1 *'Jaguarundi, Guatemalan 'Marvels *'Kangaroo, Grey' *'Kookaburra, Laughing' *'Kulan, Syrian' Equids *'Khur' Equids *'Lanternfish' *'Lemur, Black' *'Leopard,' African ' *'Leopard, Amur *'Leopard, Anatolian 'Pack *'Leopard, Barbary' Pack *'Leopard,' Bornean Clouded *'Leopard, Indian' *'Leopard, Sinai' Pack *'Leopard, Sri Lankan' *'Liger 'Hybrids Pack *'Llama' *'Lynx, Canadian' *'Mara, Patagonian 'South America * *'Mola Mola' *'Mongoose, Banded' *'Monkey, Black-Capped Squirrel' *'Monkey, Golden' *'Monkey, Vervet 'pt.1 *'Moorhen, Common' *'Moorish Idol 'Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Muskellunge' *'Nilgai' *'Onager' Equids *'Orangutan, Sumatran 'Animal Pack *'Oryx, Arabian 'Head's Animal Pack *'Oscar' South America * *'Otter, Asian Small-Clawed' *'Otter, North American River' *'Paddlefish, American' Animals & Blue Planet Pack 1 * *'Parrotfish' *'Peafowl, Green' Pack *'Peafowl, White' Pack *'Peccary, Collared 'Marvels *'Pig, Essex 'Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Pig, Welsh' Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Pig,' Vietnamese Pot-belly Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Pika, Collared' *'Penguin, Chinstrap' *'Piranha, Red-Bellied 'South America * *'Ptarmigan, Rock' *'Puma, South American' *'Rabbit, Volcano 'Marvels *'Rat, Common' *'Raccoon, Bahaman 'Marsh pack, located in the Biomes Section *'Raccoon, Common' *'Raccoon, Crab-eating' South America * *'Razorbill' Skies *'Rhea, Darwin's' South America * *'Rhinoceros, Indian' Head's Animal Pack *'Rhinoceros, Sumatran' Rhino Pack *'Saiga' *'Screamer, Southern' *'Seadevil, Triplewart' *'Seal, Guadalupe Fur 'Marvels *'Sea Lion, Australian' *'Serval' *'Severum' *'Shark, Galapagos' *'Shark, Shortfin Mako' *'Sheep, Barbary' Head's Animal Pack *'Sheep, Hampshire 'Head's Domestic Animals Pack *'Sheep, Suffolk' *'Skink, Solomon Islands' *'Skunk, Pygmy Spotted' Marvels *'Sloth' *'Squid, Caribbean Reef' *'Starry Smooth Hound' *'Stork, Maguari' South America * *'Sunbittern 'South America * *'Swan, Black' *'Takin, Mishmi' *'Tang, Chevron' *'Tang, Gem' Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Tang, Purple' Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Tang, Regal' Reef Fish Pack pt. 2 *'Tanuki' *'Tapir, Mountain 'South America * *'Tarpan, Forest' Equids *'Tarpan, Steppe' Equids *'Tasmanian Devil' *'Tayra' *'Tegu, Argentine Black and White 'South America * *'Tigon' Hybrids Pack *'Topi' Head's Animal Pack *'Tortoise, Bolson 'Marvels *'Tortoise, Pancake' *'Tuna, Southern Bluefin' *'Turkey, Australian Brush' *'Turkey, Ocellated 'Marvels *'Turtle, Olive Ridley' *'Unicornfish, Bluespine 'Reef Fish Pack pt.2 *'Vaquita 'Marvels *'Vicuña 'Pack' 'South America * *'Vulture, Rüppell's' *'Whale, Southern Bottlenose' *'Wildebeest, Black' *'Wolf, Indian' *'Wolf, Mexican 'Marvels *'Wolf, Timber' *'Zebra, Grant's' Extinct Animals *'Adasaurus' *'Adasaurus mongoliensis' *'Aepycamelus' *'Albertosaurus' *'Amargasaurus' *'Baiji' *'Bear, Cave' *'Bison, Giant' *'Borhyaena' *'Brachycrus' *'Brygmophyseter' *'Buitreraptor' *'Caudipteryx' *'Citipati' *'Cubacyon' *'Cynotherium' *'Dinofelis' *'Dorudon' *'Dromaeosaurus' *'Edmontosaurus' *'Galeocerdo' of the Sea Teaser V2 *'Genyornis' *'Hippopotamus gorgops' *'Horse, Hagerman' *'Hypsilophodon' *'Ibex, Pyrenean' *'Indocyon' *'Kelenken' *'Lesothosaurus' *'Liliensternus' *'Lion, American' *'Lion, Cape' *'Lion,' Cave *'Lion, Ceylon' *'Lion, Chinese' *'Machairodus' *'Macrauchenia' *'Mammoth,' Dwarf Channel Islands Mammoths *'Mammoth, Wrangel Islands Wooly' ''Mammoths *'Marsupial Lion''' *'Megaloceros' *'Mei' *'Merychippus' *'Miomachairodus' *'Miotapirus' *'Opisthocoelicaudia' *'Ornitholestes' *'Ornithomimus' *'Procamelus' *'Pterogyrinus' *'Protoceratops' *'Quinkana' *'Saurornithoides' *'Saurornitholestes' *'Sea Lion, Japanese' *'Shunosaurus' *'Shuvuuia' *'Sinomastodon' *'Tiger, Caspian' *'Wolf, Hokkaido 'Wolves Pack *'Wolf, Honshu' Wolves Pack Mythical Animals, Fictional Animals, & Cryptids *'Alien, Grey' or Reality * *'Ape, De Loys' or Reality * *'Bigfoot' or Reality * *'Bunyip' or Reality * *'Buoy, Nile' *'Burrunjor' or Reality * *'Champ' or Reality * *'Chupacabra' or Reality * *'Ciote' Pack *'Dragon, Chrome' *'Elephant, African Pygmy' or Reality * *'Fankola' Pack *'Fish, Lake Illiama's Giant' or Reality * *'Gambo' or Reality * *'Gazeka' or Reality * *'Greyling' *'Griffanther' *'Hogzilla' or Reality * *'Howler, Ozark 'or Reality * *'Kasai Rex' *'Lion, Black 'Creatures Pack 1 *'Mapinguari 'or Reality * *'Mngwa' Animals & Cryptids + Fiction or Reality * *'Ndendeki' or Reality * *'Nessie' or Reality * *'Penguin, Killer' *'Polaris' Pack *'Sasquatch' Creatures Pack 1 *'Sea Monster, Florida' or Reality * *'Shitt0rshark' *'Shunka Warakin' or Reality * *'Waheela' or Reality * *'Yeti' Creatures Pack 1 or Reality *